Purpose?
by AmouxFang
Summary: "What's the purpose of living in this world if the only thing humans are good for is killing and being greedy? I don't understand," Keira mumbles to herself as she stares up at the sky. There was people gathering on the street below her, staring up at her with anxious and scared faces. Please read and review


She didn't know what it was that had made her feel like doing it, but she couldn't shake the feeling. A strong wind blows past Keira as she stands on the edge of the tall building, her toes over the edge.

Not even she could figure out what had drawn her up there, but she just felt the need to after the recent things that had happened to her. The sky was pale gray as she leans her head back and her white hair wisps around her tear streamed cheeks.

"What's the purpose of living in this world if the only thing humans are good for is killing and being greedy? I don't understand," Keira mumbles to herself as she stares up at the sky. There was people gathering on the street below her, staring up at her with anxious and scared faces.

She laughs quietly to herself as she now looks down at them with a small smile on her lips, "My my, it seems people are noticing me. Though I wonder how long it will take him."

She stands there for a moment with the wind blowing around her, she holds her arms out enjoying the feeling. It was then she heard someone shouting at her, "Keira-sensei what are you doing up there? It's dangerous, come down!"

Keira glances around at the crowd and spots a familiar blonde head and she says quietly to herself, "Naruto?" She shakes her head, she didn't care what anyone said to her, they couldn't stop how she felt.

"Please listen to me Keira-sensei! Come down and we can talk about it," Naruto was talking to her again but his voice became muffled as she drowns out all the noises around her.

She watches him as her smile saddens and more tears fall down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Naruto, Kakashi. I don't want to leave you, but I have too. All I cause you is trouble, so this is my way of apologizing to you both."

Keira lets herself fall forward over the edge of the building and she can hear Naruto's muffled voice again. The wind rushed past her as she fell, Keira closes her eyes and relishes the feeling of not having anything to worry about in that instant. She felt completely free, without any problems, without having to worry about her child growing up. He would be fine, Naruto had promised her he would watch over and train him for her.

'I wonder if he'll grow up to look like his father or more like me. Oh well, either way I'm sure Naruto will treat him right and teach him well,' the though passes Keira as she nears closer to the hard ground.

As she expected the end, it never came. She never hit the ground that day, somone had jumped in and caught her. Her eyes opened slowly and she's surprised at who she sees. It's Kakashi and he has a dissapointed look on the visible part of his face.

He pulls her closer and holds her tightly to his chest, he says sternly, "I don't want you doing that ever again. Understand?" She doesn't respond to that, but she pulls away from him to stare at him and she asks, "Why did you do it Kakashi? Why did you catch me?"

She curls her hands into fists and hits his chest, "You idiot! I don't need your help, you should have let me fall!" Kakashi raises his hand and slaps her, she brings her hand up to feel her cheek. There was a red mark forming already as he says, "Stop being stupid! I'm not letting you kill youself, I love you too much to lose you again."

Keira stares at him as she feels tears sliding down her cheeks, "Kakashi I-" He shakes his head and interruptes her, "I already told you I'm not letting you do it. You're not leaving me or our son. We're in this together, and that means you're not leaving yet."

He pulls her back against his chest and puts his arms around her smaller frame. She puts her face against his vest, it was getting wet from her tears, "I'm so sorry." He puts his head ontop of hers and sighs, "I don't care. As long as you're alive that's all I care about."

She continues, "I only did it because I can't take it anymore. I don't want this monster inside me anymore, it's driving me crazy." Kakashi brings his hand up to place it on the lower part of her neck to hold her tighter, "I know I understand how you feel. But you're strong, so believe me when I say you'll be alright and that there's nothing to worry about. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know that, but this feeling is getting worse each day. It's dreadful and I hate it, I don't want to live with the fear of this thing possibly getting out and hurting the people I care most about. I just wouldn't be able to handle it, that's why I did it," Keira explains as the blonde approaches them.

Naruto watches her with a worried expression as he asks, "Is she alright Kakashi-sensei?" The silver haired man turns his head to the blonde and says, "Yeah for now. But we should probably take her to Lady Tsunade to talk about what happened."

Keira keeps her face against his chest as Kakashi stands up and holds her in his arms. For some reason, she still felt regret about Kakashi not letting her hit the ground. She couldn't explain it either, but she was also glad he did. If he hadn't, she wouldn't be able to see their son grow into an acceptional ninja the village would accept. She wouldn't be able to see her friends or Kakashi.

She grabs the front of his vest and holds it tightly in her fist. Naruto notices and asks, "Are you alright Keira-sensei?" Keira looks to him and a small smile forms on her lips as she says, "Yes. I'm fine Naruto. I was just thinking about what would have happened if Kakashi let me fall. And it made me change my mind about it."

The blonde smiles widely as he raises his fist into the air, "Alright! When you get better I promise I'll make sure to train your kid the best I can with your help!" She replies, "Just make sure you take it easy." Keira's eyes slide close as she puts her head against Kakashi's vest.

He was right, everything would be okay.


End file.
